Strażnik duszy
by Esien
Summary: Jeśli Harry będzie miał przeciw sobie dwie części duszy Toma Riddle'a oraz Voldemorta właściwego, zdoła przetrwać? Niekanonicznie, po piątym tomie.


_Poniższa miniaturka jest moim **debiutem** (czujcie się ostrzeżeni). _

_Potrzeba napisania czegoś podobnego zrodziła się z frustracji, iż tak mało jest na tej stronie polskich tekstów z duetem Harry/ Voldemort. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem przyczynię się wydatnie do zwiększenia ich liczby:-) Bezpośrednią inspirację stanowiły rozważania nad właściwościami... herbaty. Długość zdań (a w zasadzie ich "krótkość") oraz tendencja, by rozpoczynać niektóre z nich od spójników - zamierzone i w pełni świadome. Czy się spodoba, to inna sprawa._

_Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. _

_

* * *

_**Strażnik duszy**

Czerwone oczy błyszczą. „Czym?" zastanawia się Harry, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tej czerwieni. Nie nienawiścią, co dziwne. Zadowoleniem? „Dlaczego?"

– Jestem potęgą – mówi Voldemort, potem klęka. Harry wciąż tylko patrzy. – Zakpiłem sobie ze śmierci, czemu nie miałbym zakpić z przeznaczenia?

– Nie zdołasz – odpowiada Harry bardziej dla zasady, niż z przekonania. I brzmi niepewnie… zbyt niepewnie. Czerwone oczy są teraz na wysokości jego oczu i wciąż błyszczą tym niezrozumiałym zadowoleniem. A może całkiem zrozumiałym? W końcu Harry tkwi tutaj sam i nawet nie ma siły się podnieść. Wystarczą dwa słowa i będzie po wszystkim. Zamiast się przejąć zaczyna rozważać, gdzie właściwie jest to „tutaj" i jak się znalazł w tym miejscu. Nie pamięta. Voldemort nachyla się nad nim. Harry chce się odsunąć, ale jedna mała cząstka jego samego trzyma go w miejscu tak mocno, jak kotwica, potrafiąca utrzymać o wiele większy statek. I Harry się nie odsuwa.

– Chcesz żyć? – szepcze Voldemort wprost do jego ucha.

Harry budzi się z krzykiem, co dziwi – przecież miewał już o wiele gorsze sny… Chociaż nie. Z jakiegoś powodu wie, że ten, który nawiedza go ostatnio jest najgorszy. Okropniejszy od bycia wężem, straszniejszy od wizji torturowanego Syriusza. „Tylko dlaczego?" Nie pamięta. Patrzy szeroko otwartymi oczami na przeciwległą ścianę, jakby miał nadzieję znaleźć tam odpowiedź.

– _Odpowiedź leży na biurku – _podpowiada głos.

Harry nie chce patrzeć na biurko. Tam leży prawda.

– _Boisz się prawdy?_

Harry nie zerka w bok. Zamiast tego podnosi z podłogi książkę, przy czytaniu której zasnął. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, niedługo będzie kolacja. Ale Harry nie chce jeść. Pragnie się zaszyć gdzieś w ciemności, by jego demony odeszły. Słyszy śmiech kogoś, kto nie ma prawa tutaj być.

– _Boisz się prawdy? – _powtarza głos. Wreszcie Harry spogląda na biurko, a czarny kamień w odpowiedzi połyskuje złowrogo. W świetle zachodzącego słońca zaczyna przybierać barwę ciemnej czerwieni. „Złudzenie" ocenia Harry na tyle przytomnie, na ile może. Ale i tak wpatruje się w kamień jak zahipnotyzowany, a mała cząstka jego samego czuje się szczęśliwa. Reszta chce krzyczeć.

**ooo**

– Chcesz żyć? – szepcze Voldemort wprost do jego ucha. Harry wreszcie odzyskuje władzę w ciele i cofa się gwałtownie. Przecież nie jest ranny, ani chory… ani słaby. Może odejść, jeśli zechce.

– Dokąd pójdziesz, Harry? – pyta Voldemort, który podąża za nim bezszelestnie, ale jednocześnie tak, że Harry odczuwa jego obecność jak coś niezwykle ciężkiego. – Do Dumbledore'a?

– Chociażby – odpowiada, a ciężka obecność znów przytłacza go na tyle, że traci zdolność ruchu.

– Dumbledore cię zdradzi. – Ten głos brzmi jak syk. I wwierca się w jego duszę, raniąc boleśnie.

– Przyszedł po mnie – mówi odruchowo. „Dlaczego mu się tłumaczysz?" krzyczy jego rozsądek.

– Tym razem jeszcze tak, ale kiedyś pośle cię na śmierć bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Nie. – Harry czuje nagły i nieopanowany atak strachu. Cofa się odruchowo, aż trafia na coś twardego. „Ściana. Dlaczego w takich momentach zawsze musi być ściana?" myśli bez sensu. Voldemort znów jest bardzo blisko, a jakaś część Harry'ego kolejny raz zatapia się w czerwonych oczach, unieruchamiając ciało niemal zupełnie. Rozpaczliwe szarpanie woli oraz rozumu nie pomaga i Harry pozostaje skamieniały naprzeciw swojego największego wroga.

Coś dźwięczy.

Mimo że Harry trzyma szklankę w dłoni delikatnie, ledwie stykając palce z chłodną powierzchnią, ta rozpryskuje się na dziesiątki odłamków. Jeden z nich boleśnie wbija mu się w dłoń. „Co to było?" myśli zdezorientowany. Napędzane strachem serce wciąż bije anormalnie szybko, jednak po chwili zwalnia, bo oto zamiast Voldemorta i nieznanego miejsca, jest kuchnia ciotki Petunii i gruby, wściekły kuzyn.

− Co robisz głupku! – krzyczy Dudley. Harry mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, sprząta szklane odłamki i pospiesznie wychodzi. Chce zostać sam i zastanowić się nad dziwnym zjawiskiem. Przypominają mu się sny z ostatnich tygodni, ale… No właśnie. _Ale_. Przecież nie da się spać, stojąc w kuchni ze szklanką soku w ręce. „Skoro to nie sen, to co?" myśli. Przez moment wydaje mu się, że słyszy śmiech kogoś, kto nie ma prawa tu być.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi pokoju. Oddycha szybko, niemal rozpaczliwie. Nagle dzień wydaje mu się gorący i parny. Wdech… wydech… Tak, to na pewno pogoda. Co innego miałoby powodować taką duchotę? Wdech… Śmiech jest jakby wyraźniejszy… Wydech. Zapada cisza. Harry siada na niewygodnym łóżku i mechanicznie bierze palec do ust, chcąc złagodzić pieczenie. Wzdryga się, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak. Krew jest okropna.

− _Wcale nie. _− W pokoju rozbrzmiewają jakieś słowa, a Harry czuje dziwny dreszcz. Ekscytację? Coś w nim daje znak, że lubi smak krwi; jej zapach i kolor. Czerwień, sącząca się spomiędzy palców na moment przykuwa uwagę Harry'ego. Jest taka piękna… taka żywa. Trzeba ją podziwiać i uchwycić tą żywość, zanim kolor przejdzie w rdzawobrązowy, a płyn zasklepi się, zmieniając w brzydką i szorstką skorupę.

Zdumiony kierunkiem, w jakim płyną jego myśli Harry potrząsa głową. Kładzie się na łóżku w dusznym pomieszczeniu, a na piersi czuje zimny ciężar, który przytłacza go w niepokojąco znajomy sposób. Wraz z nim przychodzi inny ciężar – większy, chociaż bardziej ulotny. Harry nie rozumie. Odnosi wrażenie, że zrobił coś okropnego. „Tylko co?" Nie pamięta. W nagłym przypływie rozpaczy i strachu jednym szarpnięciem zrywa łańcuszek z szyi i wyrzuca. Zawieszony na nim przedmiot dźwięczy donośnie w zetknięciu z podłogą i kręci się, jakby napędzany własną, wewnętrzną siłą. Harry nie czuje ulgi. Może i lodowaty dotyk zniknął, jednak ciężar odpowiedzialności wciąż uciska jego obolałą duszę.

**ooo**

Coś dźwięczy.

Harry ze zdumieniem zauważa w dłoni Voldemorta łańcuszek, na którym zawieszony jest stary pierścień. Czarny kamień błyszczy i przez moment wydaje się czerwienieć, ale gdy chłopak mruga, wrażenie znika.

– Ten pierścień jest horkruksem – mówi Voldemort. – Ma w sobie kawałek mojej duszy. Podobnie jak ty.

Część Harry'ego, która zawsze działa przeciw niemu wysyła jakiś dziwny dreszcz – elektryzujący, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nieprzyjemny. „Czyżby potwierdzenie?" Harry jest zszokowany.

– Dumbledore powie ci pewnie w tym roku, czym są horkruksy. Wytłumaczy, że trzeba je zniszczyć – kontynuuje Voldemort głosem niemalże znudzonym. – Nie powie ci tylko, że też jesteś na tej liście. – Zbliża się jeszcze, a ciężka obecność staje się niemal dusząca. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, Harry.

I Harry wierzy. Czerwień oczu wciąż przykuwa jego uwagę, a część jego samego chce być blisko Voldemorta i otwiera się przed nim. Może to przez nią Harry zadaje pytanie, którego nigdy nie powinien zadawać.

– Czego chcesz?

Harry podrywa się gwałtownie i uderza głową o framugę okna. Rozciera bolące miejsce i patrzy przez moment nieprzytomnie to na list, na którym opiera ręce, to na pustą ulicę za oknem. Privet Drive odpoczywa. Na zegarze duża wskazówka zbliża się do dwunastki, by za kilka minut wskazać dwudziestą trzecią. Harry starannie prostuje zmięty list i dopiero w tej chwili przypomina sobie, co go obudziło. „Znów ten dziwny sen" myśli skonsternowany.

– _Nie okłamuj się _– mówi osoba, której nie powinno tu być. – _Wiesz, że to prawda_.

„Nieprawda" myśli Harry rozpaczliwie, ale wie, że głos ma rację. To się stało. Tylko kiedy?

– _W Ministerstwie… _– Oddalający się szept przyprawia go o dreszcz.

Ręka Harry'ego kieruje się w stronę szyi, gdzie wyczuwa pod koszulą chłód łańcuszka z pierścieniem, zawsze tak samo zimnym, niewrażliwym na letnie temperatury czy ciepło ludzkiego ciała. Dotyka już niemal lodowatego okręgu, będącego jedynym dowodem, że Harry nie śnił, a wspominał, gdy duża wskazówka sięga wreszcie dwunastki, a na ulicy rozlega się trzask aportacji. Po chwili Harry słyszy dzwonek do drzwi.

Dumbledore po niego przyszedł.

**ooo**

Harry opiera się o zimne płytki i z ulgą pozbywa się na chwilę ciążącej nienaturalnie ozdoby. Rzucony na umywalkę pierścień lśni głęboką czerwienią, mimo że w łazience nie ma okna, z którego mogłyby go sięgnąć ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Harry oddycha ciężko i polewa twarz zimną wodą. Jest zmęczony i potrzebuje tych paru chwil na osobności. Zdaje się, że u Weasleyów jedynym miejscem, gdzie można znaleźć samotność jest łazienka. „Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?" zastanawia się, niezwykle znużony hałasem i tłokiem. Z tęsknotą myśli o szkole. Tam, paradoksalnie, powinno być lepiej – mniej tłoczno, mniej duszno.

– _Hogwart _– szepcze głos, a przez ciało Harry'ego przebiega dreszcz ekscytacji o wiele silniejszy, niż wynikałoby to z jego uczuć. „Czyżby ktoś potrafił tęsknić?" myśli Harry z pewną dawką ironii. Rozsądek szybko nakazuje mu przestać. Nie może się wdawać w rozmowę, nie z _nim. _Widział już skutki takiej „przyjaźni" na swoim drugim roku. Jest ostrzeżony.

– _Hogwart _– powtarza głos, a Harry wbrew woli zaczyna się śmiać, wypełniony nieswoją radością.

**ooo**

Uczucie jest dziwne. Harry jest szczęśliwy, widząc znowu ukochaną szkołę, pierścień również jest szczęśliwy. Harry stara się nie zastanawiać głębiej nad tym fenomenem – tak jest łatwiej. Faktem pozostaje, że kombinacja obu radości sprawia, że Harry ma ochotę skakać i przenosić góry. Czy gdyby doszedł do porozumienia z… pierścieniem, wreszcie pozbyłby się tego bólu i uczucia duszności? Żyłby szczęśliwie? Jego rozsądek krzyczy na alarm. I zwycięża, prowadząc Harry'ego w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

– _Harry, zaczekaj!_

Pierścień odbiera mu resztki powietrza, a mały kawałek jego samego ciągnie w przeciwną stronę tak zdecydowanie, że przed oczami pojawiają mu się mroczki. Czerwone jak krew.

– _Popełniasz błąd…_

„Nie pierwszy" myśli gorzko.

– _Ale najpoważniejszy! _

– Och? – mówi, ku swemu przerażeniu, całkiem głośno. Na szczęście korytarz jest pusty. Ostatni korytarz na drodze do gabinetu dyrektora, marne kilka metrów… Harry skręca gwałtownie, wchodząc do jakiejś wnęki w murze. Kamienna ściana przyjemnie chłodzi, a półmrok koi nerwy.

– _Nie musisz się spieszyć… Poczekaj do spotkania ze staruszkiem… Sprawdź, czy powie ci prawdę…_

„Nie muszę się spieszyć" powtarza bezmyślnie. Uczucie duszności znika.

**ooo**

– Czego chcesz?

– Niewiele – odpowiada Voldemort. – Weź pierścień i nie chwal się, że go masz.

Ciekawość zwycięża nad ostrożnością. Znowu.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie zaniosę go prosto do Dumbledore'a?

– Nie zaniesiesz. – Voldemort uśmiecha się, co nadaje jego twarzy groteskowego wyglądu. Harry o tym nie myśli. Skupia się na przekonaniu, że powinien czuć strach, ciekawość, obrzydzenie… Cokolwiek! Zamiast tego tylko siedzi i patrzy obojętnie na swego wroga, który się śmieje. Voldemort podnosi jego dłoń i układa na niej pierścień, po czym zaciska mu palce wokół horkruksa. Rękę Harry'ego przeszywa taki chłód, że na moment traci czucie w palcach. Najbardziej logiczna część jego umysłu uświadamia mu absurdalność całej sceny. Tak jakby… jakby…

– To się nie dzieje naprawdę! – krzyczy w nagłym zrozumieniu i wyrywa rękę. Ale pierścienia nie puszcza. Dopiero w tym momencie rozgląda się po okolicy, która wygląda strasznie. Pusto i brudno; wypalona, martwa i zimna… Nienaturalna.

Voldemort przygląda mu się z niespodziewaną uwagą.

– Faktycznie, to się nie dzieje w rzeczywistości – mówi. – Ale skąd pomysł, że nie dzieje się naprawdę?

Harry zrywa się nagle z kanapy, ściągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia kolegów. Szybko wychodzi z pokoju wspólnego, kierując się w stronę wieży. Potrzebuje powietrza. Pamięta, wszystko pamięta! Ból opętania… później ta rozmowa… a następnie Voldemort mówiący do Dumbledore'a jego ustami… Jak mógł zapomnieć? Widzi siebie czekającego w gabinecie dyrektora, krzyczącego i rozbijającego sprzęty…

– _To było niezłe…_

„Ignoruj!" radzi rozsądek.

Widzi też, jak wieczorem sięga do kieszeni i niemal mechanicznie nakłada łańcuszek na szyję. I nie mówiąc o tym nikomu, spokojnie wyjeżdża na wakacje.

Wystawia twarz na przyjemny chłód. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu opadają leniwie, nie chłodzą jednak tak, jak Harry by sobie życzył.

– Co ja robię? – pyta w przestrzeń.

– _To, co konieczne. _

Nie musi nawet myśleć o pójściu do Dumbledore'a, by poczuć duszące kleszcze, zaciskające się na jego klatce piersiowej. Przestroga jest wyraźna. I Harry nie wie, czy naprawdę może czekać, aż Dumbledore mu cokolwiek wyjaśni, czy z każdą minutą oddala się od jakiejkolwiek możliwości ratunku. Patrzy tępo w przestrzeń i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważa krew. Swoją krew, ściekającą leniwie z palców i tworzącą małą kałużę na przyprószonej śniegiem posadzce. Na dłoni widzi długie rozcięcie, pasujące do kształtu barierki. A czerwona kałuża ściąga uwagę tej części jego duszy, która tak bardzo lubi ten kolor.

– _I zapach._

Harry ma pewność, że pierścień na jego piersi czerwienieje właśnie, urzekając go nawet bez oddziaływania na wzrok.

**ooo**

Harry chowa się za baldachimem z kubkiem parującej herbaty. Jakieś zbłąkane światło pada na napój, który przez moment z ciemnobrązowego zmienia się w ciemnoczerwony, jak oczy Voldemorta. „Złudzenie" myśli i najprawdopodobniej tym razem ma rację. Bierze pierwszy łyk. Nie rozumie swojej nagłej niechęci do soku dyniowego i słodyczy, ani dziwnej ochoty na gorzką, mocną herbatę. Albo nie chce rozumieć. Gorący płyn pozostawia w ustach cierpki posmak. Nie gasi pragnienia, przeciwnie – jeszcze je wzmaga. Jest tak mocny, że pozostawia jakiś palący niedosyt i wręcz wyczuwalny osad. Niedługo Harry prosi Zgredka o kolejną filiżankę… i jeszcze jedną. A żadna nie zaspokoi niedosytu.

– _Ciężki dzień? _– pyta uprzejmie osoba, której nie powinno tu być. Harry przez moment wspomina docinki Snape'a, kłótnię z Malfoyem i niedowierzanie przyjaciół w reakcji na jego koncepcję, że Ślizgon coś kombinuje. Z najwyższym trudem powstrzymuje się od rozmowy i chowa wszystkie żale daleko od uprzejmie zainteresowanego głosu… Głosu? Bierze głęboki oddech – czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Przypomina mu się obraz ciemnowłosego nastolatka z Komnaty Tajemnic.

– Tom?

**ooo**

Harry z niesmakiem wspomina ostatnią rozmowę z dyrektorem. A dokładniej, myśli o rozmowie z dyrektorem i czuje niesmak, bo przebiegła ona zgodnie z zapewnieniami Voldemorta. Jeśli to prawda, że Harry ma w sobie fragment jego duszy…

– _Wiesz, że tak jest. Pamiętasz, co czułeś, gdy brałeś pierścień? Wiedziałeś, że mówię prawdę… tak jak ja zawsze poznaję, czy ktoś kłamie, czy nie. Na jeden moment otrzymałeś tę zdolność, żeby dobrze zadecydować. W końcu twoje życie od tego zależało._

– Spadaj Tom – mówi Harry z najprawdziwszym przekonaniem. Nie chce skończyć, jak Ginny. Albo gorzej. Słyszy śmiech, ale głos… Tom… wycofuje się. Harry rozkoszuje się ciszą. Potem przełyka kolejną porcję gorącej herbaty i patrzy na pierścień, który, o dziwo, jest czarny. Jak smoła. Nie błyszczy i nie kusi. Harry niemal wypuszcza filiżankę, kiedy przytłacza go wrażenie, że coś znajduje się tuż za nim. Sztywnieje i zaciska ręce kurczowo na kruchym naczyniu, ale nie czuje od niego ciepła. Lodowata obecność powoduje znajomą duszność… Harry myśli, że to takie dziwne, przecież duszno robi się, gdy jest upał… W pokoju rozlega się śmiech. Nie tak cichy, jak zwykle.

– _Nie duś wszystkiego w sobie – _szepcze głos… Tom… Voldemort? – _Jesteśmy tacy podobni, Harry. Znam cię i mogę ci pomóc, tylko daj mi szansę…_

– Pomóc – Harry powtarza bezmyślnie. Chłód obejmuje go jakby bardziej.

– _Nikt tutaj tak naprawdę cię nie słucha. Dumbledore cię zdradzi, wiesz, że tak będzie. Masz tylko mnie. Możesz mówić, ja zrozumiem. Tylko otwórz przede mną serce… _

Filiżanka roztrzaskuje się na mnóstwo emaliowanych kawałków, gdy Harry gwałtownie podrywa się z miejsca. Najbardziej logiczna część jego świadomości cieszy się, że w pokoju nikogo nie ma. Ale logiczna część świadomości w ostatnim czasie rzadko się liczy. Tym razem w Harrym płonie gniew tak silny, że zagłusza wszystko – rozsądek, sumienie, nawet _jego _szepty. Obraz twarzy Toma Riddlea wypełnia mu całe pole widzenia. Nie teraźniejszego Toma Riddle'a tylko tego poprzedniego, mówiącego kpiąco dwunastoletniemu Harry'emu, jak to głupia Ginny _otworzyła przed nim swe serce_. Następnie pojawia się wspomnienie wykrzywionej złością twarzy, tak szpetnej, że tej szpetoty nie mogły zakamuflować ani regularne rysy, ani szkolna szata z plakietką prefekta, ani nawet panujące w komnacie ciemności. Harry oddziela się niewidzialną, ale skuteczną barierą od wpływu toksycznej duszy. Wie bardzo dobrze, jak wygląda prawdziwe oblicze, nie nabierze się na maskę.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie próbuj – mówi, sam siebie zaskakując spokojem. Ten spokój to broń. Wściekłość byłaby tak samo dobrą furtką do jego serca, jak każde inne uczucie. – Odejdź!

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, ale w końcu pierścień ożywa na powrót. Harry odkrywa z niedowierzaniem, iż pierwszy raz czuje radość, widząc, że klejnot lśni na czerwono.

**ooo**

Daleko od tego miejsca Voldemort przełyka odrobinę gorącej i odpowiednio mocnej herbaty. Płyn niemal pali w gardle i pozostawia ten cudowny gorzki posmak. Oczywiście Czarny Pan wie, że taka herbata nie koi pragnienia, ale to go zadowala. Odrobina niedosytu jest dobra – budzi i motywuje do działania. Voldemort upija kolejny łyk, chwytając filiżankę niemal zaborczym gestem i czeka, aż ciepło przeniknie do jego dłoni. W pokoju nie słychać nic oprócz cichego odgłosu pełznięcia po posadzce. To Nagini zmierza w stronę swego mistrza. Voldemort leniwie przenosi wzrok na węża, później na kalendarz, zaś jego myśli biegną w kierunku innego żywego horkruksa. Koniec kwietnia, a Harry wciąż się nie łamie. W żadną stronę.

Voldemort uśmiecha się i zamyka oczy. Czas, by odblokować ich połączenie właśnie nadszedł.

**ooo**

Harry idzie korytarzem a droga dłuży mu się wręcz niewyobrażalnie. Nie czuje strachu, ani niepewności, jedynie determinację. Spokój, płynący z podjętej decyzji otula go szczelną warstwą, a wraz ze spokojem idzie przekonanie, że robi dobrze. Nic również nie próbuje go udusić, co Harry zauważa z niejakim zdziwieniem.

– Wydajesz się być niezwykle pewny swego – szepcze dyskretnie. „Milcz!" krzyczy jego rozsądek. Zbyt późno.

– _Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co robisz – _mówi Voldemort i śmieje się cicho. Potem milknie.

Harry staje przed rzeźbą, strzegącą wejścia i wypowiada hasło, a spodziewany wężopodobny potwór w jego wnętrzu nie budzi się, by pożreć dyrektora. Zamiast tego jego Voldemort emanuje jakąś ekscytacją i radosnym oczekiwaniem, co drażni Harry'ego daleko bardziej.

– Harry, mój chłopcze – mówi Albus Dumbledore. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj. Coś się stało?

Troska w niebieskich oczach jest ewidentna i Harry nie wie, co myśleć.

– Znów mam te wizje – odpowiada krótko.

Błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a śledzą go uważnie, gdy siada na „swoim" krześle.

– Muszę przyznać, że to dość nieoczekiwana wiadomość – odzywa się w końcu dyrektor. – Spodziewałem się, że nie zaryzykuje ponownego połączenia, w końcu ono jest… obustronne… bym powiedział. Co widziałeś?

– Jak torturował jakieś dzieci.

Harry wzdryga się na samą myśl. Nie chce już nigdy czegoś podobnego oglądać.

– Po prostu zgłaszaj mi każdą wizję i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z zamku – decyduje starszy czarodziej po zaskakująco długiej chwili namysłu. – Bez względu na to, co byś zobaczył. Rozumiesz?

– Tak – mówi krótko i stacza wewnętrzną walkę, a determinacja na moment przegrywa ze strachem. Słowa _Boisz się prawdy? _odbijają się echem w jego głowie. Tak, Harry boi się prawdy. Ale musi wiedzieć, a lepszej okazji prawdopodobnie nie otrzyma. O dziwo, Voldemort i jego rozsądek przytakują zgodnie.

– Panie dyrektorze? – zaczyna dość spokojnym głosem. – Kiedyś mówił pan, że Voldemort przekazał mi część swoich mocy, gdy próbował mnie zabić… Na czym to dokładnie polegało?

Dumbledore blednie nieco (a może to Harry chce, by tak się działo?) i przygląda się Harry'emu. Podejrzliwie?

– _Uważaj. – _Głos zaskakuje go. Zazwyczaj w tym gabinecie milczy uparcie. Coś sprawia, że Faweks podskakuje na żerdzi i kręci głową w dziwny sposób. „Cicho!" nakazuje Harry, nie zauważając, że tym jednym słówkiem dowodzi, iż nie zamierza się przyznawać.

– To znaczy… naprawdę nie ma sposobu, by się tego pozbyć? Gdybym się nadal uczył oklumencji… czy czegokolwiek innego… nie pomoże? – dodaje na wszelki wypadek. Dyrektor wciąż patrzy uważnie.

– Natura waszej więzi jest głębsza, niż samo połączenie umysłu – mówi wreszcie. – Niestety nie znam szczegółów, ani sposobu jej zneutralizowania. Gdy Voldemort rzucił zaklęciem zabijającym, po prostu część jego mocy wniknęła w ciebie. Nie potrafię tego dokładniej wyjaśnić. Ale zapewniam, że gdybym znał sposób, byś nie cierpiał, od razu bym ci go zdradził.

Uczucie, które go na moment nawiedza nie przypomina absolutnego spokoju z pamiętnego spotkania z Voldemortem. Harry ma ochotę się zasłonić, cofnąć, rozejrzeć… I nagle rozumie, że to jest właśnie ten moment. Czarnoksiężnik znów użycza mu swojej umiejętności, nie z troski bynajmniej, ani nie z potrzeby głoszenia prawdy… Ale użycza. Dumbledore kłamie, a przynajmniej coś ukrywa. Świat Harry'ego staje na głowie i tak już pewnie pozostanie. _Dumbledore cię zdradzi _przypomina sobie niechętnie słowa sprzed niespełna roku. Nadszedł kres złudzeń… Kres marzeń?

– Wiem o tym – mówi Harry po zdecydowanie zbyt długiej przerwie. Nie ma w nim rozpaczy tylko lodowate zimno, które z powodzeniem mrozi wszystkie ludzkie odruchy. Dyrektor marszczy brwi i patrzy jeszcze uważniej. I z jeszcze większą troską. Nie może wiedzieć, że Harry'ego to już nie obchodzi.

– Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się… chory?

– Czuję się dobrze, panie dyrektorze. – Harry kłamie. Potem wychodzi i zamiast do wieży biegnie do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie myśli o żadnej konkretnej potrzebie i zaskoczony ogląda widok, jaki się przed nim rozpościera. Nie chce wracać do kolegów i szkolnego zgiełku, zamyka więc za sobą drzwi, zanurzając się w puste, zimne i martwe wnętrze ze swojego największego koszmaru, który nie jest snem. Jego Voldemort nie szydzi, nie śmieje się, ani nie mówi „Miałem rację". Emanuje zrozumieniem. „Sztucznym" szepcze słabo rozsądek, niezdolny do walki. Nie dziś. Tom Riddle wyciąga nieistniejącą rękę, chcąc objąć Harry'ego, który nienawidzi go za tę chwilę zrozumienia bardziej, niż za lata cierpień. Kto wie, może właśnie ta nienawiść ratuje go przed zupełnym pogrążeniem się? Dumbledore byłby niepocieszony.

**ooo**

Harry ściera krople potu z rozpalonego czoła i odsuwa od siebie ciężką pościel. Może powinien uznać za zabawne, że jego ciało reaguje gorączką na obecność Toma Riddle'a, jakby ten był jakimś wirusem grypy? Jest w pokoju sam, bo wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz cieszyć się słońcem i wolnym sobotnim popołudniem, rozwodząc się tylko żartobliwie nad wybitnością Harry'ego, który zdołał przeziębić się w maju.

Patrzy na swoje drżące ręce. Ma zszarpane nerwy, osłabione ciało, które rozpalone do granic możliwości tylko potęguje powracające uparcie uczucie duchoty oraz zranioną duszę, która chce krzyczeć o pomoc. Harry jej nie pozwala, bo wie, że ten krzyk usłyszałby tylko Voldemort. Jeden lub drugi. Otacza się więc resztkami swojej bariery i trwa.

Gdy przerażające zimno materializuje się za nim, Harry zamiera w pół oddechu. Z otwartymi ustami i oczami wpatrującymi się w baldachim, a w rzeczywistości niewidzącymi niczego, koncentruje się na zagrożeniu każdym zmysłem i każdą przytomną komórką.

– _Jesteś silny _– szepcze jego prywatny Voldemort. – _To już prawie rok… Prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy nie wytrzymał dłużej. Ale nawet ty masz jakiś limit_. – Zimno zbliża się. –_ Nie musisz walczyć, Harry. Życzysz sobie spokoju? Bezpieczeństwa? Siły? Dam ci, co zechcesz…_

Bezdech powoduje, że Harry widzi plamki przed oczami. Czerwone jak krew i jak pierścień, który akurat teraz jest czarny, ale dla Harry'ego zawsze będzie czerwony. Mała cząstka jego samego kieruje całe ciało w kierunku miłego, łagodzącego przyjemnie gorączkę chłodu, zanurzając się w nim jak kotwica w morzu. Harry nie rozumie już słów, ale sam głos – spokojny i kojący − wzywa go, by wreszcie przestał czuwać. Chłód nasila się i nieoczekiwanie zaczyna mu przypominać pierwsze spotkanie z dementorem. Harry niechętnie wspomina zimno, przenikające do szpiku kości oraz rozpacz, spowodowaną krzykiem i błaganiami matki. Matka! Zrywa się z łóżka w nagłym przebłysku przytomności i nabiera głęboko powietrza, jakby rzeczywiście się przed chwilą topił, a jarzące się czerwienią plamki znikają. To nieprawda, że ten Voldemort jest w stanie go udusić. Jest niematerialny i zrobi tylko to, na co Harry mu pozwoli. Sięga po wodę, zostawioną koło łóżka zapewne przez Rona. Zimny płyn przyjemnie gasi pragnienie i ochładza nieco. Harry moczy dwa palce i pociera skronie. Czuje ulgę. Tylko czemu zimno nie znika? Przecież Harry chce, by zniknęło. Voldemort śmieje się gdzieś zza jego pleców. Pierścień wciąż jest czarny jak smoła i nie błyszczy.

– _Chcesz, żebym tu był. Od początku tego chciałeś._

– Nie.

– _Milczałeś. _

Harry chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie może. Milczał.

– Popełniłem błąd – szepcze wreszcie i uderzony sensem tych słów pozwala się ogarnąć złości. Na siebie. Co znaczy jego życie, przy tych wszystkich torturowanych ludziach? Powinien już dawno powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi.

– _Twoje życie jest wszystkim, co masz. Chcesz żyć, Harry. To nic złego._

– Przecież nie ma dobra i zła. – Harry nie może się powstrzymać od kpiny. – Powiem – decyduje wreszcie, a fala jego niekontrolowanej mocy przepływa przez pomieszczenie. Voldemort wydaje się być wściekły, ale znika w pierścieniu, który znów lśni na czerwono. Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi. Przecież on nawet nie lubi czerwonego…

Pod wpływem wirującej wokół magii szklanka rozpryskuje mu się w dłoni, zostawiając na skórze podłużną, czerwoną rysę. Harry patrzy na zakrwawioną rękę i decyduje, że później się nią zajmie. Wkłada pierścień do kieszeni i wychodzi szybkim krokiem. Musi coś zrobić… teraz… dzisiaj. Wie, że nie wytrzyma już długo. Ma ostatnią szansę i nie zmarnuje jej tak, jak zmarnował większość roku. Dociera w okolice dyrektorskiego gabinetu tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy. Oddycha mu się coraz trudniej, ale jest szczęśliwy. Nie zrezygnuje i tym razem skończy z tą torturą. Dyrektor zniszczy horkruks, a potem… Potem się zobaczy.

– _Też mi plan – _mówi kpiąco jego niechciany towarzysz.

– Znikniesz.

– _Nigdy._

Harry wychodzi na ostatni korytarz i zamiera na moment. Czy ten człowiek zawsze musi mu stawać na drodze, gdy coś się dzieje? Voldemort śmieje się gdzieś w oddali.

– Potter – mówi Severus Snape nieprzyjemnym głosem. Harry odruchowo chowa zranioną rękę do kieszeni i niemal krzyczy z bólu. W tej samej kieszeni jest pierścień, który teraz jakby oplata jego dłoń lodowatym zimnem, sięgając już nadgarstka. Boli jak lokalny cruciatus.

– Panie profesorze – odpowiada. Nie czas na kłótnie. Niestety, grzeczna odpowiedź wzbudza najwyraźniej podejrzliwość nauczyciela. – Chciałem się zobaczyć z dyrektorem – dodaje szybko, po czym na powrót zaciska zęby z bólu.

– Dyrektor nie wróci przed poniedziałkiem – informuje Snape i zerka na Harry'ego, kompletnie nieświadomy, jaką radość sprawia właśnie swojemu przyszłemu panu… to znaczy byłemu panu, który dopiero zostanie jego panem… „Ech, bez sensu". Voldemort śmieje się głośniej i Harry z trudem znosi ten śmiech połączony z własnym cierpieniem. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy nie powiedzieć Snape'owi. W końcu Dumbledore mu ufa.

– _Skąd wiesz, że on już nie wie? _

Wizja czaszki z wężem – czarnej jak smoła, odcinającej się wyraźnie od bladej skóry przedramienia mistrza eliksirów – na moment nawiedza udręczony umysł Harry'ego. „Skąd mogę wiedzieć?" zgadza się. I milczy.

– Potter… Wszystko w porządku? – pyta nieoczekiwanie nauczyciel, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Tak. Chciałem tylko zapytać dyrektora o coś związanego z naszymi… lekcjami – mówi Harry i nawet specjalnie nie kłamie.

Nauczyciel unosi sceptycznie brwi.

– I absolutnie nic się nie stało?

– Nic.

– W takim razie minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za chodzenie po szkole w nieodpowiednim stroju. Powinieneś się wreszcie nauczyć.

Harry uświadamia sobie, że jego szata nadal leży przy łóżku, a on wyszedł tak, jak się położył – w dżinsach i podkoszulku.

Zaciska zęby, żegna się i biegnie na oślep przez korytarze. Nie wie, jak długo. Nagle zatrzymuje się i wybucha śmiechem, nie mogąc się nadziwić swojej głupocie. Przecież rozwiązanie jest oczywiste.

**ooo**

Harry ląduje na dnie pełnego szczurzych kości tunelu. Chwieje się, ale wstaje, a drobne szkieleciki nieprzyjemnie chrzęszczą pod nogami. Nie potrzebuje Dumbledore'a, ani Snape'a… zwłaszcza Snape'a. Ani przyjaciół. Dotąd wszystko robił sam, więc teraz też sobie poradzi. Przecież jest w stanie zniszczyć horkruks, to nie będzie pierwszy raz. Drugi kieł bazyliszka czeka cały czas w Komnacie Tajemnic. I kto, jak kto, ale Harry nie powinien o nim zapominać.

Gorąco. Łapie spazmatycznie oddech, a pierścień rani go bez względu na to, jak ostrożnie próbuje go nieść. Obie ręce ma już zakrwawione. Gęsta ciecz przecieka przez szczeliny między palcami i znaczy jego drogę niewielkimi czerwonymi plamami, które niebawem zmienią się w rdzawobrązowe. Mała cząstka Harry'ego patrzy na to z zachwytem, którym reszta się brzydzi.

Bazyliszek leży tam, gdzie padł. Harry ostrożnie bierze do ręki kieł i kładzie pierścień na zakurzonej posadzce. Odgradza się od zimna, które chce go dosięgnąć i uparcie ignoruje znajomy głos.

– _Harry, masz wybór, bądź rozsądny… _– powtarza jego Voldemort, ale Harry nie słucha. Kieruje kieł na pierścień i uderza.

Boli!

Śmiech Voldemorta miesza się z jego zaskoczonym okrzykiem, gdy niespodziewana bariera odbija śmiercionośny ząb, a nienaruszony klejnot upada na posadzkę kilka metrów dalej, kręcąc się i dzwoniąc. Zbyt głośno jak na tak mały przedmiot. To dzwonienie wypełnia całą komnatę i otępia Harry'ego, który wie, że powinien coś zrobić, zamiast patrzeć bezradnie na swoją rękę. Krzywiąc się, wyjmuje wreszcie kieł, w którym nie ma już jadu, bo cały rozlewa się właśnie po jego ciele. Czuje ból, pulsujący wzdłuż ramienia − nie ten wyimaginowany, powodowany przez strzępek Voldemorta, ale najprawdziwszy i niosący ze sobą śmierć. Pierścień wciąż wiruje i dzwoni, spadając z kolejnych kamieni.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zabezpieczyłem się na wypadek, gdybyś spróbował czegoś takiego?

Ból blizny przychodzi niespodziewanie, niemal niezauważalny w ogólnej agonii, i Harry znajduje się nagle w innym ciele, w którym nieporaniona blada dłoń o długich palcach trzyma filiżankę pachnącej herbaty. Harry patrzy w lustro, z którego uradowany Voldemort patrzy na niego. I Harry mówi… to znaczy Voldemort mówi… do niego. Harry milczy, cały zanurzony w poczuciu tryumfu swego wroga.

– Życie albo śmierć, Harry. Dałem ci wybór, a ty jak zwykle wybrałeś głupio.

Harry patrzy w czerwone oczy i jakaś jego część żałuje, że to ostatni raz. Nie, nie jego. To część Voldemorta, którą ten poświęcił, by żyć marną resztką swojej poranionej duszy.

– I widzisz? – kontynuuje Voldemort, a radość w jego oczach bliska jest szaleństwu. – Wygrałem z przeznaczeniem. Ja zawsze wygrywam. Bez względu na to, co byś wybrał, byłoby to z korzyścią dla mnie i tylko dla mnie… Śpij dobrze, mój strażniku duszy.

Harry ma przed oczami mroczki, czerwone jak krew, ale widzi jeszcze, że Voldemort unosi w górę filiżankę, markując toast. „Herbata?" myśli zupełnie bez sensu. „To nie powinna być herbata, tylko coś bardziej… dystyngowanego. Wino chociażby".

Voldemort zerka na filiżankę.

– Może i tak – potwierdza i uśmiecha się cierpko, upijając łyk ciemnobrązowej cieczy, w której odbija się blask jego oczu. Harry myśli, że w takich momentach mógłby go nawet polubić… oczywiście gdyby go tak bardzo nie nienawidził.

– Ja ciebie nigdy nie polubię – zapewnia Voldemort i wypycha go ze swojego umysłu. Harry trafia na moment do szarpanego potwornym bólem ciała, a potem pogrąża się w wiecznej ciemności.

**ooo**

W Komnacie Tajemnic zapada cisza, gdy pierścień przestaje wirować i dzwonić. Błyska czerwone światło i widmowy Tom Riddle podchodzi do ciała chłopca, który wygląda spokojnie. Pewnie po raz pierwszy nie śnią mu się koszmary.

– Szkoda, Harry, naprawdę szkoda. Byłeś wyzwaniem… do pewnego momentu – szepcze i zbliża się do jednej z czerwonych plam, zmieszanych z szarym kurzem posadzki. Upaja się zapachem, który jest bardziej intensywny niż kolor, korzystając z ostatniej okazji, zanim krew zastygnie i stanie się zimną skorupą. Dopiero po chwili koncentruje się na tym, co chce zrobić. Nie ma wiele energii, a to, co udało mu się uzyskać od Harry'ego wystarczy tylko na jedną czynność. Następnie zapadnie w wieczny sen – bezpieczny, bo nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc Dumbledore'owi dostać się tutaj. Syczy na tyle donośnie, by wszystkie rzeźbione węże zareagowały, po czym rozpływa się znów w lodowaty niematerialny obłok. Pierścień czerwienieje ostatni raz, gdy wszystkie drzwi Komnaty Tajemnic zamykają się na wieki. Później przestaje błyszczeć, bo nie ma już kogo kusić.

**ooo**

Herbata smakuje gorzko i zostawia osad, jak zawsze. Ciepło spływa po przełyku, idealnie komponując się z falami zadowolenia. Całkowicie uzasadnionego. Przeznaczenie, śmierć, Złoty Chłopiec… wszystko jedno. Voldemort zawsze wygrywa.


End file.
